


I really miss you

by dudufactory



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin would attend the premier of LovelyBone held in Belfast and before he went, he dialed Bradley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really miss you

"If you REALLY miss me, then dial my number rationaly. Clear?" After answering almost six times, Bradley lost his temper. "Colin, we've seperated only half an hour, do you think it's worth doing so? You want to increase my telephone bill?"   
"Sorry..." Apology came from the other end of the phone. "I promise this is the last one."   
"Then, what's that? " Bradley told himself not to be so impatient and waited Colin's this so-called LAST call.   
"um...Bradley, just a little request：would you allow me to call you one more time? and your answer must be YES."   
"YOU HOLY SHIT! NEVER EVER CALL ME AGAIN!"   
Bradley hung up in high dudgeon, while soon his msg rinetone rang. He pressed 'View' button and checked the content which made his smile wry.

From: Colin   
Title: I didn't piss you off, did I?   
Brad, u r not angry r u?   
Attending the premier of LOVELY BONE without you beside me, I really feel alone. Without you, I have to rely on my left hand in the cold Belfast night which totally let me down. I will miss your blow job.*sob* Will you miss mine? and whether you will use your right hand to solve your dick problem? I guess you will. You know how gorgeous my blow job is.   
Oh, F*ck. My prick is aching.   
The last but not least, what I said to you is real. I miss you, not only from my sweet hole but also from my heart.

 

（fin）

**Author's Note:**

> If you can understand what I wrote, thank God.  
> Grammar check and corret my wrong expression, that'll be better and thank you very much.


End file.
